Playtime
by eriririri
Summary: Oz is bored out of his mind, and with Gilbert doing paperwork, the young blonde has no choice but to go outside and make his own fun with a water hose. But as Gilbert comes and takes a break, will Oz take the opportunity to make it last while it's going? Inspired by a RP on dA with PandoraHeartsFB group.


A/N: I finally got this done. It took me a long while to write. At first, it was going to be fluff, then I changed my mind to smut. But as I have written too much smut lately (go see my dA) I decided against it. And thanks to DaniBD on here and dA for helping me figure out a way to end this.

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like? Well, enjoy!

Oz sat in the armchair, leaning towards the window. The sky he saw was blue as can be, with no clouds in sight. The grass was green, the wind was blowing softly - all in all, it was a beautiful summers day. Everyone was out and about, visiting friends and/or attending outdoor parties to celebrate the beginning of summer. Also going on some sort of vacation, as well.

That is, all expect for Oz Vessalius, and his best friend and valet, Gilbert Nightray.

Usually, when summer would arrive, Oz would spend hours outside with people, playing in the open yard with a garden hose, spraying the water everywhere and on everyone. He would run around and explore the grounds, hunt for interesting looking animals and insects, then bring them back for him, Gilbert, and (if she was there) Alice to look at.

But as Alice tagged along with Oscar and Ada, in hopes of eating tons of delicious meat; he and Gilbert were the only ones in the Vessalius household. Though, that said, Gilbert was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room, working on paperwork for Pandora.

All in all: in was indeed a beautiful summers day, but no one was around for Oz to play with; and the only one that actually was around was too absorbed in his work to pay attention to him.

Loudly, Oz sighed, glancing over at Gilbert. Noticing that his valet didn't move a muscle except for the fingers that were making words on the paper, he growled under his breath. He began to wonder how in the world he could ignore him like that. "He's my valet," Oz mumbled grumpily. "Not to mention my best friend..."

He crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips and glaring at the butterfly that waltz passed the window. I'm fed up with sitting inside, doing nothing at all, he thought to himself.

Then, suddenly, he stood up and stomped toward the door. And, just as he thought, his action made Gilbert look up.

"Oz, where in the hell are you going?" he asked, setting down his pen. He leaned back in the chair, moving his head from side to side to stretch his stiff neck.

"I'm going outside!" he declared, narrowing his eyes toward his friend. "Why do you ask?" He turned his back to the door, his emerald hopeful.

"Just wondering, really," Gil replied, uninterested. He raised his eyebrows when the blonde huffed a breath of annoyance. "Something, uh, wrong, Oz?"

"Nothing at all," Oz told him, shaking his head. "I was just hoping... you'd come outside and play with me. You've been working for a long while."

The raven blushed slightly at his masters concern. "Ah... no, I'm fine." But when he saw Oz's face fall even more, he said: "I mean, I... I might go out there in a bit. For a break, I guess."

"Well, alright, then..." Oz agreed, turning his back to Gilbert. He opened the door, stepped out quickly, and shut it just as quickly. He walked down the steps slowly, wondering what he'd do first.

"Maybe I'll get the hose out..." he whispered to himself as he hopped from the steps and onto the main floor. He strolled to the double doors, throwing them open. He sighed blissfully as the warmth of the sun hit his face. He inhaled the scent of grass, trees, and flowers.

Humming to himself, he slowly walked his way to the shed that was located somewhere behind the household. Finally, about after five minutes, he spotted it. He automatically quickened his walk to a run, enjoying the feel of the heated wind against his face.

He opened the small door, squeezing himself inside. He squinted around, coughing slightly as he stirred the dirt around in his face and surroundings. After he moved several and very heavy things around, he gripped the long rubber hose and proceeded to dragging it behind him as he walked out of the shed and back to the open yard.

"That took longer than expected..." he said to himself, wiping the sweat the rolled down his cheek. He ran his gaze along the side of the manor, searching for the faucet to hook up the hose with. "There we are!" he exclaimed, kneeling down to connect the two.

"Oh, goody!" he said excitedly, smiling so wide it ached his cheeks. He turned the knob that allowed the water to flow. Since he knew by experience it took a moment or so, he crawled through the grass rapidly and groped at the other end of the hose.

Rolling over on his back, Oz pointed the hose upward, and - the water erupted from the small hole, shooting up at what seemed like the sky, then gravity had the water droplets fall back down to Oz, where he laid ready with his mouth open to allow the liquid down his throat.

"Aaah," he sighed, closing his eyes as the water cooled him and washed away the dirt, dust, and sweat from minutes before.

"Hey!" Gilbert's voice called, sounding rather close. Oz's eyes snapped opened, looking up in the direction in which his voice came from. "Atleast take off your vest, you know?"

"Gilbert!" Oz said, sitting up quickly. "I thought you were busy?"

"This is nothing but a break," he replied, smiling at Oz as he scrambled up from his sitting position. The hose was still pointing upward, so it was like it was raining on them, despite the fact that it was sunny as can be.

"Well, I'm glad you're out here," Oz told him, wiggling one arm out of his vest. He switched the hose to that arm, then worked on getting the other arm out of his vest.

"Here," Gil said, holding out his hand. Understanding what he meant, Oz handed him his vest; then as he walked to the steps to lay it on the side of the thick, solid rails, Oz took the chance. As he waited for Gil to turn around and face him again, he tried to innocently twirl the hose in between his two hands.

"So, Oz, wha - " Oz pointed the end of the hose at him as he turned around, thus cutting off his words. He hopped back from him quickly, playfully swinging the hose as he went.

Gilbert stood there, soaking wet and dripping water. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched. He wiped water from his brow, then pulled his bangs back from his face, leaving them to settle on top of his head. "Oz..."

He laughed playfully, spraying the yard with the water that sprinkled out of the hose. "Yes, Gil?"

"Might I ask why you did that?"

"Hmmm," was all Oz noised. The true reason was, of course, he thought Gilbert would look good with his white, obviously see-through, button up shirt soaked with water. "Let's just say I wanted to see how well you would do in a wet t-shirt contest?"

Gilbert blushed, turning around to hide it. He crossed his arms and said, "Y-You're an idiot."

Oz laughed, and nodded. "I suppose so, in a sense." Then he pointed the hose at his valet once more and sprayed him. As Gilbert yelled in protest, Oz dropped the hose quickly and ran for it - into the woods and out of sight. "Catch me if you can!" he screamed tauntingly.

Gilbert groaned as he watched Oz run. Shaking his hair, he turned once more and walked to the faucet to turn it off. Then he glared in the direction his master ran and slowly walked to the treeline of the forest.

As he called for Oz to come out, he stepped beyond the treeline and into the forest. About five yards in, Oz jumped out from a nearby tree and tackled him to the ground, laughing loudly, which made the birds take flight away from them.

"O-Oz!" Gilbert stuttered, surprised. He stared up at Oz, who was sitting on top of him. His emerald eyes gleamed with exciement, his golden hair glistening because of the water drops that still laid in his hair.

Oz smiled down at Gilbert and placed his hands on his shoulders, sort of spinning him down so he couldn't move an inch. "Gil..."

Heat radiated off of the raven's face. He twitched nervously, as he always did when Oz was this close, whether on purpose or accidently. He swallowed, though his throat was as dry as the sun. "Yes?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't you enjoy being with me?" Oz asked, tilting his head slightly. He leaned in closer. "Wouldn't you rather be with me than do all that paperwork?" he pressed on. He narrowed his eyes as he said, "Is that paperwork more important than me?"

Gilbert jumped slightly, which made Oz bounce against him. His face heated more, and his eyes widened. "Oz..."

The blonde perked up, smiling more. "Yes, Gil?"

"Can you... please get off me?" Gil asked, twitching slightly. He adjusted himself slightly, but not enough to make the two of them move too much.

"Aw!" Oz whined, pouting slightly. "But why?"

"Because I asked nicely...?"

"Not nice enough!"

Gilbert sighed. He didn't want to play these games with his master, but unfortunately, the blonde wouldn't take no, or a sigh, for an answer. The raven knew fully well what would happen if he just pushed Oz off him, and stomp out of the woods and into the manor so he could do his paperwo -

"Paperwork!" Gilbert screamed, making Oz jump. "I need to do that paperwork! If not..."

Oz sighed loudly, glaring down at the man under him. "You would rather do paperwork than spend time with me?" he asked, his voice angry and his glare fire. He didn't wait for an answer as he said, "Fine!" he stood up, satisfied with the grunt that escaped Gil's mouth when he stepped on his stomach. "I'm going then."

"W-Wait, Oz..." Gilbert muttered, getting up slowly. "Where in the world do you think you're going?"

"Candy Mountain!" he spat back sarcastically. Then he turned on his heel as he heard Gil's footsteps coming up behind him. "Go do your paperwork!"

"No!" Gilbert yelled back, glaring at his master.

"It's an order, not a recommendation."

"Sorry to say, but I defy the order."

"Excuse me?" Oz said, his glaring even harder than before. He rested his hands on his hips, biting the inside of his lip in hopes of controlling himself. in more ways than one.

Gilbert gulped, willing his eyes not to widen. He had never defied Oz before, not even when he tied him in a tree and pushed him back and forth; not even when he made Gil eat chinese food, claiming some of the meat had came from a cat.

"Gil..." Oz whispered darkly, growling just a bit in the back of his throat. He crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip harder. His eyes were hidden, as he inclined his head the tiniest bit so his blonde bangs would hide them.

"Y-Yes?" Gil stammered, blinking hard. Dozens of things swam through his mind, all of them bad and none of them not ending up in embarrassment for the raven.

"Get on your knees."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Gilbert?" the blonde spat, glaring down at his valet.

The raven flinched when his name escaped Oz's mouth. He always called him "Gil" and nothing more. The only time Oz would called him... Gilbert... was when he was angry at him - which, was, of course, almost never.

"But... Oz... I - "

"Get. On. Your. Knees. Gilbert."

The raven flinched again, lowering himself slowly on his knees. Thoughts swarmed though his mind. After what seemed like years, he was finally on his knees, looking up at his blonde master as he stood over him, arms crossed over his chest, lips pursed and jaw clenched down tightly.

Gilbert flinched once more as Oz bent down. He rested his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, his mouth level with his ear. "Gil...?" Oz breathed, his breath hot against the raven's ear.

"Y-Yes?" Gilbert whispered back, his eyes squeezed shut. He braced himself for whatever the blonde boy would do to him. Then, suddenly, said blonde bit down on Gilbert's ear so hard, he screamed out, jerking away from him. His hand shot up to his ear, pressing on it forcefully in case it had started bleeding.

Oz laughed, holding his stomach tightly. He continued to laugh and laugh for minutes until tears began to swim out his eyes, when finally, he huffed "Ooooh," and walked over to Gilbert, who was still holding his ear and looking up at Oz like he was a madman. "That was too funny, you know."

"O-Oz?" Gilbert stuttered, confused.

"Now..." Oz said, smiling. He bent down and brushed Gil's hand away from his ear to examin it. "No blood, which is good... Oh wow, I have quite a bit, though..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we ju - " he stopped mid-sentence as Oz kissed his ear.

"All better," he confirmed, leaning back to smile down at Gil's reddening face. "Now..." he said again, a playful look on his face. He quickly stepped forward and pushed Gilbert down, making him fall to his back. "Catch me if you can!"

"O-Oz?" Gilbert called out, looking around frantically for his blonde haired master. He stood up slowly, leaning against a nearby tree to support his dizziness. "Where did you go?"

"Come and find out!" Oz's voice rang out, laughter following quickly behind.

Gil heard the rustle of leaves close by - and, now that he thought about it, Oz would have had to be plenty close for him to hear Gil; especially with the thickness of the trees.

Oz's laugh came close to Gilbert's left, bringing him back into the now and out of his thoughts. The raven ran off in that direction, ignoring the twigs and bugs that snapped at his skin; not bothering to shoo away the leaves that stuck in his hair. "Oz?"

"Yes, Gil?"

"Where are you?" he yelled, frustrated. He stumbled into a small, circular clearing. He spun in a slow circle, narrowing his eyes to the bushes for a flash of green eyes or yellow hair to see. "Oz...?" he whispered hesitantly, that creepy-like feeling settling on his body. 'Is it just me... or does it feel like I'm being... stared at?' he thought, biting his lip.

It was then he heard another rustle of leaves - behind him. He turned halfway around when Oz jump to tackle him, once again, onto the ground. The blonde sat on top of him, a smile of victory on his face; a glint of humor in his emerald eyes.

Gilbert groaned beneath him, closing his eyes tightly. He rubbed the back of his head, sighing loudly as he opened his golden eyes to look up at the boy on top of him. "I've had enough of this game, Oz," he told him wearily.

"Oh?" the blonde asked, laughing. "That's too bad."

"I really need to get that paperwork done."

"So?"

"And the others might be home soon."

"No, they won't."

"Yes, they wi - wait, how would you know that?"

"I got told, obviously," Oz said, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe Gilbert asked such a stupid question. "The others won't be back until later - like, late later. So we have all the time in the world to play out in this forest."

"But my paperwork, Oz..."

"Oh, c'mon! Just a little more fun, Gil!"

"I don't think so..."

"Why not?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes down at him, his mouth set in a way that meant he'd spit back a comment no matter what.

"I'm always getting tackled... We're going to get hurt - especially you, because you're so careless," Gilbert told him, reaching up to wipe a little bit of Oz's blood that was slowly seeping out of a small cut on his cheek.

"But tackling you is fun," the blonde told him, smiling.

Gilbert laughed, licking his thumb and reaching up once more to rub another cut on the young boy's cheek. "And why is that, Oz?"

"Because I'm always on top," Oz answered smugly - making Gilbert twitch. "It's fun, y'know, being on top," he continued, smirking as he watch Gil's face slowly take on a flush.

"Yes... er... well..."

Then, a sudden though came to Oz. He scooted slightly, allowing Gilbert to sit up - which, after a moment, he did, though it was half-heartedly. "You know..." Oz began, placing his hands on Gilbert's forearms. "I think we should go inside. Before it gets dark."

"Okay...?" Gilbert said, his tone sounding skeptical. "Let's go on, then," he said again, waiting for the blonde to get up. When he didn't, "Oz?" came out from Gil's lips.

"And... well..." Oz sighed, a smirk playing on his lips. He looked Gilbert in the eye and continued, "you know how I said that the others won't be back until later? That I was told that?"

The raven nodded slowly, motioning his hand in a way that meant for the blonde boy - who was still sitting comfortably on top of him, in his lap - to continue.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe you can be on top while we wait." 


End file.
